<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers for Icarus by buttwhattisaname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127414">Sunflowers for Icarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttwhattisaname/pseuds/buttwhattisaname'>buttwhattisaname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>late night one-shots nobody asked for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is pure sunshine, F/M, Ghost hugs are the feel good moment you think they are, Jukebox, Luke is a sunflower, Luke needs a hug, Mentioned Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms) - Freeform, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), he needs to be nurtured, help me, idk it's late and i'm tired, juke, julie is the SUN, queen molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttwhattisaname/pseuds/buttwhattisaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Julie working on a song in the studio. Well, Julie's working. Luke's just staring.</p><p>One short little Juke piece no one asked for. Inspired by some insanely talented people in a Phantom’s discord. Fools somehow let me slip in past the ranks and talk to them. We were comparing Luke to a sunflower and how Julie was his sun. Then I wrote this… thing. I haven’t written in years, but I hope you enjoy some Juke content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>late night one-shots nobody asked for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflowers for Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting on her mom’s piano bench, passing back and forth his worn notebook and trying to work out their newest song. Luke didn’t know how long they were writing for, but judging by how the sunset washed through the studio, they definitely worked the day away. Julie hovered over the abused paper, focused on making the lyrics just right. Minutes passed since Julie demanded he shut up for a second and ‘<em>dear god, stop bouncing.’ </em></p><p>Luke was not as focused. In moments like these, he didn’t mind the silence or how still the world became. He watched as Julie’s finger twisted a strand of her curly hair around. The beams of sunlight touched her skin, making it look so rich. His eyes shifted to take in the depth of her hair and the golden halo the sun created in it.</p><p>He thought back to that night in her kitchen, when she accidentally walked through him and he could feel the full force of her soul’s brilliance. When he knew it was okay to hand over a piece of <em>his</em> that was folded up, burning a hole in his back pocket. Now he realized it was just the start and nothing could prepare him for what it would be like to write <em>with</em> her.</p><p>Luke knew he wasn’t the smartest ghost in the garage, but he understood how much trouble he was in. How far gone he really was over her talent, energy, wicked beauty; for <em>her</em>. Not that he’d admit it to anyone else, of course. Though, it wasn’t like he knew how to hide it either, Alex and Reggie knew. They could see it in his face when Julie left for school or to hang out with Flynn or generally just went out to live her <em>life</em>. He was a starved man if he didn’t get to bask in her glow for too long.</p><p>Julie was the brightest burning star he ever had the fortune to look upon, and he couldn’t look away. Not that he ever wanted to. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Touch her cheek, take her hand, twirl her soft hair, soak up her warmth.</p><p>He then felt hollow, remembering how Julie walked <em>through</em> him. How close yet so far they were from each other. That he couldn’t reach for her without being reminded of his own limitations.</p><p>“Luke.” He was pulled out of his thoughts at the call of his name. Hazel met brown and he could feel himself melting in her eyes and thriving on the connection he had with her. It was better than any sold out crowd.</p><p>He gave her a shy smile, having been caught staring yet <em>again. </em>Julie returned with her own and her nose scrunched in that way he adored. He could feel that feeling only Julie could give him blossom in his chest, replacing the hollow.</p><p>They went back to work, heads bowed over their work in progress. The space between them ever so much smaller.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>